


Punto de Inflexión

by cursedlesbian



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedlesbian/pseuds/cursedlesbian
Summary: "Volver al trabajo había sido una pésima idea."Horacio Pérez tiene un ataque de pánico en el trabajo, Viktor Volkov lo encuentra en el peor momento.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Punto de Inflexión

Volver al trabajo había sido una pésima idea.

Lo sabía desde un principio, pero había decidido presentarse igualmente porque le encantaba tomar malas decisiones, porque era un idiota. De verdad se había creído que tal vez, solo tal vez, el trabajo lo ayudaría a despejarse como lo había ayudado en contadas ocasiones. Pero no era así y sabía que nunca iba a volver a sentirse de la misma forma.  
El ambiente era lúgubre y todo le recordaba a lo que había presenciado el día anterior. Apenas había podido dormir, las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto y ni el alcohol había sido capaz de calmarlo. En la comisaria se sentía observado, como si todos supieran que él había formado parte de aquella tragedia, como si todos pudieran ver a través de su máscara. No se podía concentrar, las manos le temblaban cuando intentaba tomar la pistola y sentía ganas de vomitar cuando alguien mencionaba algo relacionado con algún helicóptero, todo le recordaba al cuerpo sin vida de aquel alumno. 

Quería retirarse, escaparse de la zona y desaparecer del mapa pero algo se lo impedía, suponía que era el miedo, miedo a sentirse peor fuera de comisaria, a estar solo, miedo a Gustabo y a la mafia y a sí mismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía concentrarse en nada, las voces de sus compañeros en la radio eran muy fuertes y a la vez muy débiles, Horacio las podía escuchar pero no podía comprender lo que decían, lo único que era claro era el latido acelerado de su corazón, que se movía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

La máscara que llevaba comenzaba a dejarlo sin respiración, como si manos rodearan su cuello y lo apretaran con fuerza. Se estaba ahogando, se estaba muriendo. 

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban e intentando respirar forzosamente se adentró al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos con rapidez. Forcejeo con aquel pasamontañas que parecía estar pegado a su piel, intentando quitárselo con violencia. No sirvió de nada, aunque la máscara ya no estaba apretándolo seguía sin poder respirar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como su corazón iba a estallar, no podía parar de temblar y tenía ganas de vomitar. Estaba seguro de que se moría, se iba a morir solo, encerrado en un asqueroso cuarto de baño de comisaria. Lo iban a encontrar horas más tarde, putrefacto, destruido y nadie lo iba a llorar porque todos sabían que era un monstruo, un monstruo que había participado en el asesinato de un compañero. Probablemente se reirían de su cadáver y lo tirarían al mar, estaba convencido de que era lo que merecía. 

Sus pensamientos no lo estaban ayudando, las lágrimas se desplazaban por su cara con demasiada rapidez. Al menos por una vez en su vida había decidido no maquillarse, no se sentía con fuerzas ni para completar su look y en ese momento lo agradecía. Intentaba no hacer ruido pero era más fuerte que él, en ese espacio que cada vez parecía más pequeño, mientras intentaba respirar y no podía parar de llorar era imposible no llamar la atención. Al menos nadie frecuentaba esos baños, o eso creía.  
Apenas escucho cuando la puerta se abrió pero cuando el agua comenzó a correr se llevó con rapidez una mano a la boca, intentando amortiguar su llanto. No sirvió de nada porque al cabo de unos segundos escucho a la otra persona hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Era imposible no reconocer esa voz.

Viktor Volkov, de todas las personas en la puta comisaria tenía que ser Viktor Volkov quien lo iba a encontrar teniendo un ataque de pánico, porque la vida de Horacio no podía ser más miserable.

No respondió, tal vez si no decía nada el otro se iría y podría seguir muriendo en paz. Pero no fue así, las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles para Horacio. El sonido de los nudillos del otro contra la puerta del cubículo fue fuerte y lo sobresalto.

— Puedo escucharle llorando ahí dentro. — Volvió a golpear — Ábrame la puerta. 

Negó con la cabeza para luego recordar que no podía verlo. Intento hablar pero solo pudo pronunciar una queja sin sentido, todavía se estaba ahogando con su propia respiración.

— Si no abre la puerta la voy a tirar abajo. — Su voz era firme y si el contexto fuera otro le habría provocado un escalofrió de esos que siempre ocurrían cada vez que se acercaba a él, pero en ese momento solo quería desaparecer y no volver a escucharlo. Enrollo sus sudorosas palmas en el pasamontañas que todavía sostenía y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El otro no cedía y seguía golpeando la puerta, las cosas no podían ir a peor.

— Es la última advertencia que le doy, ábrame la jodida puerta. — Su tono se notaba irritado causando que los ojos de Horacio volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas, no quería abrirle, no quería tener que enfrentarse a él en ese estado pero parecía no tener otra opción, Volkov no parecía ceder y estaba claro que no iba a irse hasta descubrir quien era el patético agente que lloraba desesperadamente escondido en el baño como si fuera un adolescente. 

No tuvo fuerzas para pararse, tan solo alargo el brazo y destrabo el picaporte. Cuando noto que la puerta se abrió escondió la cara en sus manos que aun apretaban la máscara, como si pudiera volverse invisible con solo no mirarlo.

— ¿Horacio? — Pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio, había reconocido al mayor al instante, era imposible pasar desapercibido con esa cresta. Horacio alzo la mirada para verlo, no podía parar de temblar y sentía como el estómago se le revolvía. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron noto como la expresión de Volkov cambio de desconcierto a preocupación en un solo instante. — Horacio ¿está usted bien? 

Horacio intento asentir y contestar conteniendo sus lágrimas pero no pudo, al abrir la boca volvió a explotar en llanto, desconcertando al menor que parecía algo incómodo con la situación. Horacio quería disculparse por ponerlo en esa posición pero solo podía llorar mientras se agarraba la cabeza, intentando calmarse para poder dar una explicación. Volkov no le quitaba los ojos de encima y la escena no podía ser más embarazosa.

Pasaron unos segundos de incomodo silencio hasta que el peliblanco encontró una manera de reaccionar que le parecía apropiada. Se agacho para quedar a la altura del otro que se encontraba sentado y con cuidado le retiro las manos de la cabeza, podía sentir como temblaba. 

— Horacio, míreme. — Intento suavizar su voz. El mayor levanto la mirada, con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas y la respiración entrecortada. — ¿Qué le sucede?  
Horacio quería responderle pero no podía, no sabía que decirle, ¿Cómo le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido? Ni el mismo lo comprendía, no entendía por qué sentía que se moría ni porque había pasado lo que había pasado, no comprendía nada y lo estaba matando, la incertidumbre, el miedo y la ansiedad lo estaban destruyendo por dentro.

— Este bien, no tiene que contarme si no lo desea. — Agrego el ruso al notar que su compañero no parecía dispuesto a contestar. Intento sonreírle para de alguna manera reconfortarlo pero termino siendo una sonrisa incomoda y completamente falsa, Volkov no era bueno para esas situaciones, no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente pero lo estaba intentando porque Horacio, en su momento, había estado ahí para él y se lo debía, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

— Levántese. — Le indico mientras se erguía y le tendía la mano. Horacio la tomo dubitativo y se paró con dificultad, las piernas le fallaban y se sentía como un bebé que apenas aprendía a caminar. 

Estaba aturdido, le dolía la cabeza y el pecho y todavía sentía que le costaba respirar, Volkov lo miraba con intriga y dulzura. En un impulso y sin poder pensarlo con mucha claridad, Horacio se aferró al torso del más alto, abrazándolo con fuerza. El primer instinto de Volkov fue apartarlo pero no lo hizo, dejo que lo abrazara y luego de unos segundos le correspondió, acariciándole la espalda con ternura.

— Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. — Volvió a llorar desesperadamente, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba correctamente desde hace horas y Volkov sintió un dolor en el pecho que no podía explicar.

— Horacio, no se disculpe. — Susurro mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. — No pasa nada, está bien, todo está bien. — Horacio seguía llorando, no podía parar.

Miles de preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Volkov, empezando por el pasamontañas que ahora estaba en el piso, intentaba conectar los hilos en su cabeza pero no hizo ninguna pregunta, no quería cuestionarlo en ese momento, ya tendría otra ocasión para interrogarle sobre todo, en ese instante tan solo tenía que abrazarlo.  
Fueron minutos que parecieron horas, minutos en silencio donde lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto del mayor y las respiraciones pesadas de los dos. Volkov no había dicho nada, no sabía que decir, tan solo se había limitado a acariciarle la cabeza e intentar contenerlo de la mejor manera que podía. 

Horacio se separó de él, ya respiraba de una manera más normal, todavía se lo notaba alterado pero al menos no sentía que moría. Se fregó los ojos con la palma de sus manos y miro a Volkov, sin poder evitar reírse levemente, de manera apenada. La ansiedad había sido remplazada por vergüenza y ahora que caía en lo que realmente había pasado tenía ganas de esconder la cabeza bajo tierra y no volver a salir.

— Lo siento muchísimo Volkov, yo… — Comenzó a excusarse pero fue detenido por el otro, que no pudo evitar reírse.

— Hombre no se disculpe. — Le dedico una sonrisa, esta vez de manera sincera. — No es nada. 

Horacio se acercó a los lavabos y abrió la canilla, tirándose agua en la cara para limpiarse. Ya se encontraba mejor y su corazón volvía a latir al ritmo que debía. Levanto la cabeza para mirar al espejo y encontrarse a Volkov tras él, sosteniendo el pasamontañas. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír apenado, todo le parecía tan surrealista y no comprendía que realmente había ocurrido.

El ruso le acerco la máscara y Horacio se la coloco con cuidado. Por más que tenía ganas de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido y sobre su identidad supuso que seguía sin ser el momento adecuado.

— Salgase de servicio, lo acompaño a casa. 

— Pero… — Horacio intento protestar, confundido.

—Horacio no voy a dejar que siga trabajando después de eso. — Se acercó a la puerta. — Y tampoco voy a dejarle solo. Venga vamos.  
El mayor no pudo evitar reírse y al acercarse tomo la decisión de agarrarle de la mano. Volkov rodo los ojos mientras se reía levemente, Horacio no dejaba de ser Horacio ni en las peores situaciones.

Se miraron por un instante, sin necesidad de decirse nada y sonrieron antes de salir por la puerta, todavía agarrados de las manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gente gracias por leer xd esto es un vent fic la verdad estoy proyectando en Horacio como siempre, pero espero que les haya gustado, no escribía un one-shot desde hace como un año así que perdonen si no es lo mejor realmente lo intente y me gusto el resultado, a demás es lo primero que escribo para este fandom y nada me entusiasmaba compartirlo, aunque sea bastante corto.  
> Pueden dejar comentarios lindos que me encanta leerlos o darme criticas constructivas que se aprecian mucho.  
> Los tkm gracias por leer <3


End file.
